Pretty Little Murderers
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis has a love/hate relationship with people. Even her bestfriends. In this world, Hanna and Alison are fraternal twins and Ali ALWAYS gets what she wants. Spencer is in love with Ali's boyfriend and wants her life. Emily is in love Ali and Aria, well, Aria wants Jason. But did that lead to murder? Alison is found dead and they are ALL SUSPECTS! plz read and review!


**WHAT IF ALISON REALLY DID DIE? WHAT IF SHE WAS MURDERED AND ALL THE GIRLS ARE SUSPECTS? THEY ALL WANTED SOMETHING SHE HAD... SPENCER WANTED HER POPULARITY AND HER BOYFRIEND. EMILY WANTED HER FOR HERSELF. ARIA WANTED HER BROTHER. AND HANNA IS HER FRATERNAL TWIN SISTER WHO WANTED TO BE THE ONLY GIRL IN THE FAMILY.**

**I WAS INSPIRED BY A STORY THAT I WANTED TO WRITE BUT I THOUGHT LET ME GIVE IT A PLL TWIST.**

**THIS WILL TAKE PLACE IN THEIR JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL.**

* * *

><p>All day has been stressful for Alison DiLaurentis, she had to pick out a lay out for the yearbook, go through millions of articles for the school paper, work on two essays for two different classes and she also had field hockey practice. All she wanted to do was relax in the bath and read a good book, so as the water ran she got herself a small glass of wine, no one was home and her parents would never notice and the latest Nicholas Sparks book. After turning off the water she took her clothes off and slipped into the jacuzzi tub, leaving the bubbles off. She took a sip of the wine and then placed the glass on the edge of the tub and picked up the book, she opened it to the bookmarked space and began to read it. Before getting halfway through the chapter she hears a knock on the door, she didn't have anyone coming over but she thought that it could be her sister, Hanna, she's very forgetful and leaves her keys all the time. Alison gets out of the tub and throws her robe on. She heads downstairs to the livingroom and there's a knock again. "I'm coming Hanna, calm down," she says walking to the door. She opens it and no one is there, she pokes her head out. "Hanna, this isn't funny," she hears a noise coming from the bushes, she pulls her robe tighter on and walks outside. "Hanna," she says with authority in her voice. "Your not scaring me, Hanna, and if you don't come out I will tell the whole school about what happened with Sean last week," she threatens her sister and is getting upset. She turns around and walks back inside of the house, she shuts the door and locks it, she sighs and lays her back against the door. A knock on the door again. "HANNA!" she yells unlocking the door and opening it again. No one is there. "What the fuck?" she says and then slams the door, locks it again and begins to walk to the kitchen. Who ever this trickster was they ruined her relaxed night and she needed something with chocolate in it to make her feel better.<p>

As she walked in the kitchen, she thought of her boyfriend, Toby and how bad she felt, they've been dating for a couple of years and recently she'd been secretly seeing Ian Thomas, the field hockey coach and Melissa Hastings fiancé. She started dating Toby in middle school, she didn't really like him that much at first but he grew on her. Besides Spencer Hastings was in love with him and dating Toby made Spencer jealous seeing them together. It also pushed Spencer's buttons even more because she also had a crush on Ian, so Alison decided to play with that as well. Alison was a good person, on small occasions but her life mostly consisted of being in control of almost everything. That's why she was the captain of the field hockey team, editor of the school paper, head of the yearbook committee, and dating the captain of the basketball team. She was everything Spencer wanted to be. She couldn't help it that everyone loved her because she was popular. She had something almost every girl wanted. A cute boyfriend, good friends, and being the most hated person in school. She is also the most feared person, you shouldn't get on Alison's bad side. Everyone loved to hate Alison, but she had her ways, she could also fool you into thinking she was the perfect angel.

She walked to the counter and grabbed the jar of Nutela and a spoon, she headed upstairs trying to shake off the whole incident from before. Someone was just trying to scare her, it wasn't going to work. She knew she was going to have the house to herself tonight so she wanted to make use of it. She ate a two small helpings of nutela, left the mess on the kitchen table and then headed back to the bathroom upstairs, she was going to have a good night no matter how hard she tried. As she walked into the bathroom, she decided to put some music on, she headed to her iPod dock and put on one of her playlist. Loud music came on before she can turn it down someone wearing all black and a mask came from behind her and tried to grab her, she started screaming and headed to the door, but the person jumped in front of her blocking her, they are holding a knife in their hand. "Let me go," she starts pleading for her life. "You don't want to do this," she begins to beg. They jab the knife forward to her, but she runs to the closet door in the bathroom and tries to go in but someone walks out. "No. Please don't. NO!" She screams and runs to get away, but the first person grabs her leg making her fall, hitting her head on the tub, she is helpless, she can barely move because she feels weak she tries to scream as they start stabbing her. Over and over. The music goes dead...

It was after 1 in the morning and Hanna DiLaurentis knew her parents would normally murder her for being late again but she had a good excuse, she was with her boyfriend at a party and her parents were out-of-town. Normally her sister would have come with her but tonight she said she already had plans. Hanna and Alison were twins, fraternal twins, they looked like each other but not identical. Alison would always get what she wanted, to stay out until after curfew, hang out with her boyfriend in the house alone, in her room with the door closed, she hated being Alison's sister. Even though they were sisters and both very popular, she hated that Alison ALWAYS got more attention. "Ali," she called out her sisters name. Jason comes in from the kitchen area, holding a beer in his hand, looking very intoxicated. "You just getting home, too?" He asks Hanna, she watches as he heads to the couch and passes out. She calls her sister's name again as she walks upstairs. "Ali," she says one last time. She checks her bedroom, no sign of Alison, she checks all the other rooms upstairs and then to the bathroom, thinking she must be taking a pee or something. "Ali, open up," she says before checking the door handle. She wiggles it and notices its unlocked. She opens it, looking down. She walks in the bathroom and screams when she sees her sister's body, and blood all over the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHTLY, THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE PREVIEW TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR...<strong>

**I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THIS STORY. MANY THEORIES, I'M EVEN CONSIDERING BRINGING 'A' INTO THE MIX TO TEASE THE FRIENDS. **

**REMEMBER GUYS TO FAVORITE, LIKE, COMMENT, ETC...**

**COMMENTS = LOVE!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. **


End file.
